The Sixth Year
by xoxtinkerhell
Summary: Title says it all, read and review for me. *muah*
1. The returning to Hogwarts

"Harry!" Hermione yelled running towards him, arms outstretched. Harry smiled as greeted her with a hug. He began to smile more when he saw Ron coming towards them.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione yelled, wrapping her arms around his neck. Ron tried his best to push her off.  
  
"Bloody hell Hermione, what are you trying to do? Strangle me?" Ron gasped. Harry looked down at the shiny Perfect badge Ron was sporting on his chest. A spurge of jealousy rushed to his head, but he shook it off. Then looked at his friends. He stood back and took a long look at Hermione. She looked different, as if over the summer she had grown from a girl to a young woman. Even Ron looked manlier; he didn't know what it was.  
  
"Shall we board the train then?" Ron asked. Hermione and Harry nodded and started towards the train. Behind them, they could hear Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson laughing. They all turned around just in time to see Pansy and Draco exchanging a kiss before reaching for each other's hands.  
  
"Draco and Pansy?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded then added in pure disgust, 'charming couple, aren't they?' Luckily for them, barely anyone was on the train and they were able to choose any booth they wanted. They found the nicest smelling, not to mention cleanest, and sat in it.  
  
"How was your summer Harry?" Hermione asked. "You know the parts you couldn't say on the phone, I mean we could both hear your aunt on the other line breathing. She isn't a very good eavesdropper at all." Harry ran his hand through he black hair looking out the window. He could see Cho walking alone. Memories of last year came to him, the kiss, and then the Valentines Day scene, and how . . .  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione snapped him back into reality.  
  
"Oh well, nothing, my uncle found it better to let me just roam the streets and I met a muggle girl, real nice, but aside from that . . ." Ron and Hermione both interrupted him.  
  
"A MUGGLE GIRL?" Both their eyes wide from the shock.  
  
"What do you mean you met a muggle girl?" Hermione asked placing her hand over Ron's mouth. Just to prevent any further interruption.  
  
"Her name is Amy and she is real nice. Nothing serious just. . ."  
  
"Potters found himself a muggle girlfriend have ya? As if you didn't get enough rejection from his own kind!" a voice said behind them. They didn't even have to turn to look to see the sneering face of Draco, with his new sidekick, Pansy.  
  
"Buzz off Malfoy, at least he hasn't gone so low as a pig!" Hermione spat at him. Pansy snorted in horror and walked off. Red flushed Dracos pale face.  
  
"Don't talk about my girlfriend that way you good-for-nothing-mudblood!" Draco was now in Hermiones face. Harry could see Hermione slowly going for her wand. Something she had never done before in a confrontation. Ron saw this two and got up and stood between the two, face closer to Dracos then Hermiones had been.  
  
"How's daddy dearest doing in. . .Where was it again?" Ron asked himself. Before he could say it Draco was already gone. Hermione started to breath normal again.  
  
"Thanks Ron," was all she could say. Harry rubbed his eyes. He was still tired; he spent the whole night talking with Amy. Hermiones eyes seemed to be filled with fire. A silence fell upon the booth. An uneasy one, but in a weird way it was nice. Sadly, it did not last.  
  
"Hello!" Ginny screeched. Ron muttered something then began to lay down, taking up all the space on the one side of the booth.  
  
"Sorry Ginny, we're all full!" Hermione started to push Ron back up then smiled.  
  
"We have plenty of room . . .now." Hermione then sat next to Ron, just in case he tried to lie down again. Ginny sat, Luna Lovegood followed her. Hermiones smile faded. Ron groaned then gave Hermione an I-knew-what-I-was- doing look. Neville then join the group.  
  
"Sorry, I turned my back and I got a little lost." Luna looked at him admiringly, then took his hand. Neville turned red a bit. Another uneasy silence fell upon then. Harry looked out the window. The train was now moving. In the reflection of the glass, Harry could almost see Amy's face. She was smiling, he smiled back at it. Memories of the endless summer nights came back. One by one. Cho was no longer in his mind. Harry was going back, to the best summer night ever.  
  
-"Harry, you know you can never catch me," a girl with long brown hair called out to him, running towards the slide. Harry started running towards her, everything seemed to be in slow motion.  
  
"You'll never catch me," she giggled going down the slide. Harry went down after her. Amy was now climbing on the monkey bars, Harry just ran towards her and grabbed her. She let go and fell on top of him. Both of them were laughing. He began to brush her hair out of her face and then-  
  
"ACHOO!" Neville cried out. Harry shook then turned towards the group.  
  
"Harry, you were spacing out," Ginny pointed out.  
  
"Yeah," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes again. Hermione gasped.  
  
"Where you thinking of that muggle?" Ron perked up.  
  
"Oh yeah Harry, you didn't tell us about her!" Neville, Ginny, and Luna all looked interested.  
  
"Well, shes just a friend. And it's none of your business. Any of you, so but out." Harry said coldly.  
  
"Oh has anyone heard? Draco cheated on Pansy with someone over the summer! The story is they knew each other from school, but never really associated with one another. They hated each other! Well they were both in Diagon Alley and seeing as how they were alone and not around other people they just got together and the rest is history!" Ginny squealed. Luna jumped up.  
  
"I heard that! I also heard it was a Gryffindor girl!" Ron and Harry laughed.  
  
"Who could it be? Possibly none of us, it must be one of the younger years. It has to be!" Hermione slowly nodded.  
  
"Yeah Ron, must be one of the younger years." She said putting her cloak on. Non-important subjects were discussed until the train finally pulled into the Hogwarts Station. Harry smiled.  
  
"Welcome home." 


	2. Snape teaches

"First years this way," Hermione called out. Kids followed the corridor as they came out of the Great Hall. The different houses began to group together.  
  
"First years follow me!" they could hear Draco yell louder. Hermione looked at him. He smiled at her with a sneer. She shot him a dirty look and turned the other way. Ron and Harry were at her side.  
  
"Harry, you really could get in trouble for walking with us." Hermione said without looking at him.  
  
"Nag, nag, nag, that's all you do. Honestly," Ron said under his breath. She raised her eyebrow at him.  
  
"And you do absolutely nothing, but no one complains about that!" A few first years behind them began to laugh. One girl stepped up.  
  
"I think he is cute," she said giggling. Harry choked back laughs and Ron turned red. Hermione looked the girl in the eye.  
  
"Even the cutest things in life can be the most lazy and stupid," then picked up the pace. Ron stopped and Harry stopped with him. They let all the first years pass by them.  
  
"Does that mean she thinks I'm cute? Yet stupid and lazy all in one?" he asked, excitement in his voice.  
  
"Perhaps, why? Does it matter at all?" Rons smile faded then looked seriously at Harry.  
  
"No reason." Then they ran up to the rest of the group. Hermione was explaining every thing around them to the first years. The staircases seemed to amaze them, but all Ron could do was stare at Hermione. They finally reach the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
"Password?" she asked looking upon them all. Hermione turned her back and looked at the first years.  
  
"Now, this is very important. You must never give the password to anyone, no matter who they are. Very simple, the password is 'Lemon Drop'. All you have to do is face the portrait and say the password, like so. Lemon Drop." And with that the door swung open. A few people gasped as Hermione walked in. Everyone followed. Ron pulled Harry back.  
  
"You HAVE to find out her feelings towards me. Please Harry!" he ask. Harry slowly nodded.  
  
"Sure thing, I'll ask her." Ron smiled.  
  
"Great!" then he climbed into the common room. Everyone went up to their rooms, but Hermione, Harry, and Ron stayed behind.  
  
"Shall we sit?" Hermione asked them, walking over to the three familiar chairs. Harry faced the fire.  
  
"To think Sirius was there, months ago. I miss him." Harry spoke. Hermione nodded.  
  
"We all do, well those closest of course. We can never forget him." She said, playing with her wand. Ron looked at her then forced a yawn.  
  
"Well im SO tired, goodnight guys," Ron said then winked at Harry. They heard him run up the stairs and then slam the door to the rooms shut. Harry looked at Hermione.  
  
"So, good to all be together again isn't it?" He asked.  
  
"Oh yes, its quite lovely. I mean you guys are my best friends. Why wouldn't I want to be with you?" she replied taking out a small cloth.  
  
"Hasn't Ron gotten cute?" he blurted out. Hermione slowly looked up at him.  
  
"Harry, are. are you gay or something?" she asked. Harry laughed nervously.  
  
"No, no, course not. Its just Ron was wondering how you felt about him. If you really thought he was cute, and stupid and lazy all in one." Hermione took a deep breath.  
  
"Yes, I find him cute, AND lazy and stupid. Is that all?" she asked. Harry shook his head.  
  
"That doesn't help me very much."  
  
"Why would I tell you anything regarding my personal feelings towards anyone besides you?" she asked. Harry sort of shrugged then looked up confused.  
  
"Because we are all friends?" then he smiled. Hermione smiled to herself and started to get up.  
  
"Don't stay up to late Harry," and walked up the stairs.  
  
*  
  
"Well? What happened?" Ron asked him first thing the next morning. Harry rubbed his eyes and reached for his glasses. He and Amy were at the beach playing volleyball.  
  
"She thinks your cute, lazy, and stupid all in once." Ron shook his head.  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"No she wouldn't tell me. Now get out of my face. I don't need to be late for anything our first day!" At the bottom of the stairs waiting for them was Hermione.  
  
"We have a full day today Ron. A lot of the first years have read their maps and are still totally clueless. Professor McGonagall has given us permission to skip every class today. We will be spending the whole day together." Ron began to smile, until he saw the long line of lost and confused students ready for the tour. Ron waved bye to Harry and he and Hermione set off.  
  
*  
  
"Have you seen the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher?" Neville asked Harry. Harry shook his head.  
  
"No Neville, not since the last time you asked me."  
  
"Oh well I thought perhaps maybe you saw him between classes . . ."  
  
"NEVILLE! You've been with me the whole time; we would have both seen him!" They approached the door marked DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS. Harry reached out and opened it, almost frightened at who was on the other side. He slowly opened the door. The teacher had their back turned to them. Harry stepped in and took a seat. Leaving the seat next to him vacant. The teacher slowly turned around and Harrys eyes bulged.  
  
"Mister Potter, welcome to my new class."  
  
PROFESSER SNAPE! 


	3. Professor Minnybottom

Neville looked at Harry.  
  
"I knew the defense against the dark arts teacher looked like Snape." Harry rolled his eyes at him and sat silently. Snape was watching him closely. A sudden uneasiness fell upon them. Was Snape still angry with Harry for seeing his worst recollection ever? He couldn't be, that was months ago and Harry had previously apologized to him many, many times. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see Draco enter the room with Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Finally Snape called for his attention, and the class began.  
  
*  
  
"Alright, at this moment does anyone in addition to Rosemary have to use the lavatory?" Hermione asked the group of first years her and Ron were to be looking after. Every boy and girl raised his or her hand. Ron directed the boys to their restrooms and Hermione did the same with the girls. For the first time that day, they were alone. Ron sat on the floor and leaned his back against the wall. Hermione sat next to him.  
  
"Rowdy group of kids, no wonder they cant find their way around." Ron said looking across the hall out the window. It was sunny out, great day to start Quidditch.  
  
"You know Ron, you weren't exactly master of the halls our first day either."  
  
"At least I wasn't jumping off the walls asking for more chocolate frogs. Honestly, some of them are a little loopy." Ron looked at Hermione.  
  
"Well at least some of them aren't lazy and stupid," she said, and laughed a bit. Ron leaned over.  
  
"And thank goodness none of them are know-it-all's whose life is surrounded by studying."  
  
"Some of them can at least keep their mouths shut."  
  
"Hey-"  
  
"Ron, shut up." She said and began to kiss him. A voice behind them shrieked.  
  
"Hey! I want Ron as a boyfriend!" It was the same first year that called Ron cute. Hermione smiled and stood up. She took the girl by the shoulders and started walking with her. Ron sat in awe of what had just happened. A few boys came out of the restroom and stood by Ron. They were watching Hermione too.  
  
"Isn't she the greatest?" a large boy asked. The taller skinnier one nodded and said.  
  
"Yeah, if only she would like a couple of first years like us." Ron smiled and stood up.  
  
"Cheer up boys! One day you'll find your bossy bookworm and be happy for a long time!" The same two boys looked up at him.  
  
"Gee? You really think so?" the larger one asked. Ron nodded and gathered the rest of the group.  
  
"Lets press on!" and with that they ran to catch up with Hermione.  
  
*  
  
"And for homework I want a five page essay on the Polywithern charm. See you next week class," Snape said then said at his desk. Harry gathered his books and started for the door.  
  
"I hope you'll be telling Weasley and Granger their assignment as well," Snape said to Harry without looking up.  
  
"Yes sir." And with that, Harry left the room. He didn't have any more classes for the day, fortunate for him. Potions were tomorrow, and he knew he would be getting a new potions teacher. Harry walked down the corridors to the fat lady portrait.  
  
"Lemon Drop," he said and the picture swung open. No one was in the common room. -Ron and Hermione must still be out- he thought and took out his book, which covered common Polywithern charm figures. Harry knew nothing on the charm and didn't want to fall behind his first day, and lose sleep much like last year. The charm was a basic, yet powerful. It defended you against basic attacks. One of the few charms used in defending yourself . . .etc. etc.  
  
"Harry, how was your day?" A voice said. Harry jumped. He didn't hear anyone enter the common room. It was Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Fine, just fine. Snape is our new defense against the dark arts teacher-" Ron stopped him mid sentence.  
  
"SNAPE? No way, your joking right?" Harry shook his head.  
  
"No, and we have a five page essay on the Polywithern charm, due next week. You two have to do it as well." Hermione sat.  
  
"Any other homework aside from that?" she asked taking out a new homework planner. Harry shook his head.  
  
"How was your day guys?" He asked. Hermione looked at Ron then said.  
  
"Perfectly boring. None of the kids had a clue to what was going on around them. Fortunately we got them in line, and we can return to classes tomorrow. Right Ron?" Ron nodded. A few more people began to enter the common room. Ginny was among them, and sat with the group.  
  
"Hey guys, has anyone heard anything else about the Draco and the Gryffindor girl yet?" she asked. All of them said no, Ginny smiled.  
  
"Well this was just heard, the girl STILL has feelings for Draco, but its been said she also feels strongly about someone in Gryffindor. She can't make up her mind!" Harry looked around at all the Gryffindor couples.  
  
"It could be anybody! Look around you, almost everyone is together!"  
  
"That poor, poor girl," Hermione said opening her book to the Polywithern charm page.  
  
*  
  
"I can not wait to see our new potions teacher, I really wonder who it is!" Hermione said walking down the halls with Harry and Ron. It was time for potions and no one had heard a thing about the new teacher. Hermione opened the door. A small, mean looking woman was sitting at the desk. Everyone sat down; the woman did not speak until every last seat was filled.  
  
"Hello, my name is Professor Minnybottom. Now there is nothing funny about my name. Right? Isn't it a lovely name?" she asked. No one said a thing. She tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
"When I ask a question you either respond Yes Professor Minnybottom, or No Professor Minnybottom. Got it? Now again, don't I have a lovely name?" everyone answered the same thing, Yes Professor Minnybottom. No one spoke the whole class time, unless Professor Minnybottom asked him or her a question.  
  
"For homework, I need all of you to concoct a potion strong enough to silence this parrot for five minutes. Any questions, no? Good, see you all next week." No one spoke until they were out of the class.  
  
"Professor Minnybottom? Is this some kind of joke?" Ron asked.  
  
"I almost thought she was Snape in disguise, they are alike in so many ways." Harry said. Down the hall he could see Pansy and Draco kissing again. He tried not to look at them as they walked by. Hermione made a remark that Harry nor Ron heard. Harry spotted Cho walking alone. It felt good to walk past her and not feel nervous. It felt good. 


	4. Lusting for each other

"Quidditch try-outs tomorrow!" Angelina, the team captain announced in the Gryffindor common room the next night. Ron smiled at Harry. Ron and the twins had been practicing pretty much the entire summer from what Harry and Hermione heard. Harry hadn't been on his Firebolt in ages. Angelina came towards Harry.  
  
"I trust you'll stay out of trouble this year," she told him, cocking one eyebrow. Harry nodded and smiled at her. Angelina walked away to greet some old players.  
  
"I'm awfully tired, night boys," Hermione said walking away. She gave Ron a small wink, then waved over her shoulder. Harry and Ron walked over to the two overstuffed armchairs by the fire and sat.  
  
"Cho still thinks about you, you know," Ron said when the room was empty. Harry looked at him; all care for Cho gone from his eyes.  
  
"Oh?" he asked. Ron began to nod.  
  
"Yes, she told Ginny that she didn't see anyone this summer, her thoughts were fixed on you."  
  
"What about Michael-"  
  
"Broke up the day Holidays started. Harry your back in! Cho has been going crazy without you! All you have to do is meet her tomorrow night at midnight by the portrait of the man who is never there. Think about it!" Ron said, exciting wildly for his best friend.  
  
"No Ron, I've forgotten Cho, for good." The happy expression from Rons face faded, and he sunk into his chair.  
  
"You aren't?"  
  
"No, I must confess. Amy, and me were more then friends. Way more." Ron looked excited again.  
  
"You mean you two . . .had sex?" he asked, interested on the subject. Sex was something lusted for at Hogwarts, the only talk of it came at night . . .when people were alone. Don't be frank my dear friends; sex went on at Hogwarts all the time. Whether it be in the common room late at night, or take a chance and do it in the haunted bathroom. That is, of course, you can deal with Moaning Myrtle spoiling half the fun.  
  
"Yeah, it was the most incredible thing ever." He said, then explained in great detail. Ron looked impressed.  
  
"Do you suppose some of that would fly with Hermione?"  
  
"Depends on her style I suppose." "Well then I think we should be getting to bed. Nothing else really to talk about."  
  
"Right, to bed we go." And with that, they both got up and went to their dormitory.  
  
*  
  
"Thank you class that will be all for today," Professor Flitwick said. Hermione, Ron, and Harry walked out. Behind them was Draco, who bumped into Hermione.  
  
"Sorry moaner," he said under his breath and walked on. Hermione turned bright red and looked as if she didn't know what he was talking about.  
  
"Its ok, tiny."  
  
"At least I don't- " But Hermione stopped him.  
  
"I'd be careful of my words if I were you!" she hissed then pushed him over and walked away. Draco, Ron, and Harry exchanged looks then went in different directions.  
  
"What was that about?" Ron asked.  
  
"We may never know."  
  
"Hey, tonight, do you think you could go meet Cho? Maybe a night out of the dormitory could do you some good." Ron asked, shifting his books.  
  
"Ron, I told you about me and Amy. I'm not meeting Cho." Ron gave him a sympathetic look. Harry began to get it.  
  
"I see, you want me to be gone so you and Hermione can be alone."  
  
"If its not to much to ask." They turned a corner and Harry nodded.  
  
"I'll meet Cho, but only for two hours. So do whatever and do it quick. I don't want to be doing anything with Cho. I have Amy back home I have to think about."  
  
"Don't worry about a thing! If your feelings for Cho are gone, it should be no problem!"  
  
*  
  
The clock stuck 11:30. Harry began to shift uneasy in his chair.  
  
"Something the matter?" Hermione asked, sipping a glass of butterbeer she had concocted for them.  
  
"Yeah, I have to meet Cho in half an hour. Should I leave now?" Ron nodded. "Alright, I'm going now." He checked his pocket to make sure he had his Mauders map. It was there. He bid them goodbye and walked out, trying not to make to much noise. There was barley any light. He took out his map, and saw Cho. Walking to the destination. All the teachers were in their rooms and Filch was on the first floor and Mrs. Norris the second. That would buy him an hour and a half to be alone in the halls with Cho. The large clock in the hall read 12 and Cho came into sight. She ran up to him, wit open arms. Almost knocking him over.  
  
"Harry, I'm so glad you came to see me. I was almost certain you would come at all!"  
  
"Yeah well, I'm here. You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Oh yes Harry, we have so much to talk about." She took his hand and lead him to the Ravenclaw portrait. She whispered the password and it swung open. As it closed, the tall lady snorted 'tramp' and Cho shook her head.  
  
"She still isn't over me and Cedric coming here every night." Oh great, not only does Cedric come up when we are trying to have a nice moment, but she is trying to seduce me and she has to bring her and Cedric having sex into it. Cho sat at the couch. The Ravenclaw room was alike the Gryffindor room, but has its differences. When Harry looked back at Cho she was naked.  
  
"I WANT YOU!" she yelled and jumped on top of him.  
  
-Meanwhile-  
  
"Wow, it's a little weird without Harry here isn't it?" Hermione asked walking around the common room. Everyone had already gone to bed. Ron followed her, his hands in his robes.  
  
"Yeah, pretty different."  
  
"Lets sit!" he suggested and sat on the couch. Hermione walked from across the room and sat at the other end.  
  
"Well."  
  
"Well." Ron repeated.  
  
"What should we talk about?"  
  
"How about that kiss? We haven't spoken of it since it happened." Hermione smiled at him and moved closer to him.  
  
"The kiss. You liked it?" she asked, placing her hand ever so gently on his upper thigh. He gulped and his eyes bulged. His head slowly nodded.  
  
"Kind of warm in here." She said, taking off her cloak. Ron began to tremble as she took off her sweater.  
  
"Hermione, do you think we should-"  
  
"Shh," she whispered a moved to taking off his clothes. This would be the night of Rons life. 


End file.
